Sleeping with the One
by PeacanaRose448
Summary: Tori has an abusive relationship with Ryder Daniels. She wants to get out of and needs comfort. Beck has a huge crush on her. Can he be the savior she needs?
1. Chapter 1

OK GUYS THIS IS A NEW STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Beck`s P.O.V

Beck was standing by his locker listening to music. He looked ahead and saw Tori Vega and her boyfriend Ryder Daniels talking. "Tori is so beautiful, Ryder is such a lucky guy" Beck thought. Suddenly Tori and Ryder started yelling at each other. "How dare you, always looking at other guys and flirting" Ryder yelled. "Ryder, Andre is my best friend and I would never cheat on you" Tori said madly. "Yeah whatever you always do that and say that" Ryder said. "Your making me seem like Im the bad guy and I cant believe you dont trust me which is a problem" Tori said. "Oh and its not my fault , what do you expect, boys not to look at me, girls look at you all the time" Tori yelled. Ryder gave Tori a look then slapped her hard across the face causing her to fall to the ground. Ryder banged his fist against the locker then left. Tori rubbed her face. Beck ran up to Tori. He helped her up. "Are you ok?, Beck asked. "DO I LOOK OKAY" ,Tori said. "Oh". "Im sorry , Im just in a bad mood" Tori said. Beck helped her pick up her books."Listen Beck, you cant tell anyone what you just saw" Tori said. "But its not right Tor" Beck said sadly. She looked into his eyes. "Beck, dont tell" Tori said. She rubbed his face then walked away. She sure knew how to control Beck. Beck sighed.

Tori`s P.O.V

At Lunch

Tori, Cat, and Jade were eating lunch and talking. " I love Stacey`s top it totally fits her" Cat exclaimed. "But its last season Cat" Jade said. "Oh yeah". Beck walked up to the table. "Hey Tori" Beck said. ''Hey". "Um... I was wondering if you... know how many states are there that dont start with an I" Beck siad nervously. " I dont know I guess you have Illinois, Indiana, and Iowa so 47" Tori said. "Thanks, gotta go" Beck said. He walked away. ''Toriiii" Cat said. "What?" Tori answered. "Beck is totally crushing on you" Cat said. "He`s not' Tori said. "Well if he is, your still dating Ryder so it doesnt matter" Jade said. "Well yeah but things have been really bad lately between us, and Beck is cute" Tori said. "Dont forget sexy", Cat said. "Hey guys I gotta go, Ill call you guys later" Tori said. "Toodles".

Becks P.O.V

In the lockeroom

"Did you hear Tammi Rodes is single" Andre said. "Shes hot man" Beck said. "Not as hot as Tori Vega now thats a peice of cherry pie I want" Eli said." I want her so bad, I tried to ask her out to talk but I chickened out" Beck said. "Tough luck, but she has a thing with Ryder" Andre said. Ryder walked in. "Hey Ryder is Tori your girlfriend" Eli asked. "Nah we just hang out and hook up sometimes" Ryder said." Well Beck wants to go out with her, he tried to ask her out but he chickened out" Eli said. Andre poked Eli in the side. "It doesnt matter I got other girls out there. so Oliver take your shot" Ryder said. They high fived.

Tori`s P.O.V

"What the hell" Ryder said. "What" Tori asked. "Beck asking you out and flirting with him" Ryder said. "Beck didnt ask me out he only asked how many stated dont start with an I' Tori said. "You lying slut, Beck wants you and you want him' Ryder said. "Hu-" Before she could finish here sentence Ryder pushed her against the wall and slapped her. "Your a slut Tori" Ryder said. He left. Tori got up. "Beck likes me" Tori said to herself. She rubbe dher face and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

KK GUYS! CHAPTER 1 WAS GREAT AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS BETTER. THIS TOTAL AMOUNT OF CHAPTERS I MIGHT DO IS 13. SO FOLLOW AND COMMENT!

Tori`s P.O.V

Tori was sitting on her bedroom floor. She had her was practicing a song.

" _**We started off as friends till the enddd **_

_**Playin hard to get ,never theat **_

_**cause I wanna be with you you know its true, Id never dissapoint you **_

_**So baby, never doubt me, never hurt me, just be with meeeeeee, **_

_**so baby I love you ... **_

" I dont know the rest'' Tori said to herself. Tori heard a knock on her door. "Tori can I come in"?. It was her mom. "Yeah". She walked in. Her mother was tall and lean and had short, curly brown hair. "Sweetie , your not going to school today?", her mom asked. "Nah, Im not in the mood", Tori said. "What happened to your face its bruised?, her mom asked. "A fighting scene, but it was an accident", Tori said. She lied. "Are you sure you dont wanna go to school, I can give you a ride" her mom said. "Im sure mom, can you go, I wanna be alone right now" Tori exclaimed. "Ok". She kissed her forehead then left.

After School

Tori was sitting on the couch watching television. Her doorbell rang. She opened the door. It was Beck. "Hey Tor" Beck said. "Hey, come in", Tori said. They sat on the couch. "So whatsup, why are you here" Tori asked. "You didnt come to school today and I was alittle worried" Beck said shyly. " Oh, how sweet" Tori exclaimed. "Hey what happened to your face?"Beck asked. "A scene in class" Tori said. "I know Ryder did it" Beck said. Tori looked down. "I dont know why Ryder beats a beautiful girl like you, were all worried about you Tori" Beck said. "You think Im beautiful?" Tori asked. "Yeah and awesome, and preety, and smart, and your hair smells like roses" Beck said. "Beck, I wish Ryder was like you handsome, smart, nice, and didnt beat me" Tori said. Beck rubbed Tori`s face. He pulled her hair out of her face. They moved in close to each other. There lips met. Tori thought of the first time they kissed. Beck thought too. They pulled apart then together again. It became into a quick makeuot session. It was beautiful. "Beck I like you and I know you like me too" Tori said. "You got that right."They continued to kiss. "Tori I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner this Friday" Beck asked. "Id love too."

OK GUYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THIS WAS FOR THE BORI FANS. I CNAT WIAT TO WRITE ABOUT THE DATE. THINGS ARE GOING TO HEAT UP. AND RYDER SI ABSENT IN THIS EPISODE.


	3. Chapter 3

KK GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER 3. I AM TRYING TO RIGHT AS MUCH AS I CAN! I WANT TO GIVE A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO **Jeremy Shane **who comments and reads all my stories! Thank you!

Tori`s P.O.V

In Tori`s bedroom

Tori was getting ready for her big date with Beck. She had a long, cyan, ruffled dress on. She wore silver wedges with it. Her hair was straight and she had a silver clip in it. She looked beautiful. Tori started developing a crush on Beck. This was their first date. She was still "dating" Ryder but it wasnt so great. She got a call from Ryder. She answered it. "Hey Ryder" Tori said. "Hey babe, I was thinking you could come over tonight and give me alittle kiss, if you know what I mean?" Ryder asked. "Ryder , Im really busy and I have lots of homework to catch up on" Tori said. She lied. "Your my girlfriend and I demand you to come over'" Ryder said. "Im not your girlfriend you dont own me Ryder", Tori yelled. "Who do you think your talking to" Ryder yelled. "Bye Ryder, i dont have to time to deal with your bullshit" Tori yelled. She hung up the phone. The bell rung. She ran downstairs.

In the livingroom

Tori opened the door. Beck was standing there. He was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was slicked back. He had flowers in his hand. "Hey beautiful" Beck said."Hey handsome" Tori kissed each other. "Ready to go?" Beck asked. "Yeah, mom im leaving" Tori said. She grabbed her purse. "Where are we going anyway?" Tori asked. "To a restaurant called **Mo**_**i"**_Beck said. They left.

At the restaurant

Beck pulled the chair out for Tori. "Thanks" Tori said. Beck sat down. The waiter came to the table. "Good evening here are your menus, Ill be back to take your order" the waiter siad. "OK". Tori looked at the menu. "I might just take the lobster salad" Tori said. "Ill take whats shes having" Beck said. 'Drinks?''The waiter asked. "Water would be fine" Tori said. "Um apple cider" Beck said. Tori took an appetizer. "So Tori we ahve known each other for a long time but I want to ask what do you see in Ryder" Beck asked. "Well, he asked me one day, I declined because I knew he was trouble, but my friends persuaded me" Tori said. "Ive should of known, A guy that perfect has a secret" Tori said. "Oh". "So tell me about why you hooked up with Elaine Mack she`s a total slutbag?" Tori said. "I dont know she preety and she wanted me" Beck said. "I can see why" Tori said. The waiter came with their food. "Enjoy" The waiter said. They dug in. "This food is great". Beck laughed.

After the date

Tori and Beck were making out. He banged her against the door and continued making out. They stopped. "Wanna come in" Tori asked. Beck nodded. They continued making out until they got to her bed. "Do you think we should do this?" Beck asked. "Its fine" Tori said. She unbuckled his pants and took off his shirt. Tori took off her dress. Tori got on top of Beck. He unhooked her bra. "Do you have protection" Tori asked. "Yeah". He pulled out the condom. Tori and Beck made love for the first time.

After Tori and Beck were finished they sat up. "Woah that was great" Beck said. "Yeah'' I would love to do that more often" Beck said. "Who said we cant'' Tori said mischeviously. 'What do you mean" Beck asked. "We can have a sexual relationship just not after each date I think we should have sex again once we start dating, if we date'"Tori said. "Thats fine" Beck said. They kissed.

OK GUYS THATW AS CHAPTER 3!


	4. Chapter 4

OK GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER 4!

At the lunch table

Tori was sitting down eating lunch. Ryder walked up. "Hey babe", he said. "Hey". "You look different" Ryder said. "How" Tori asked. "I dont know just different" Ryder said. Tori looked at his neck. It was covered with hickies. "Um Ryder are those hickies on your neck?" Tori asked. "Yeah so what" Ryder said. "Were not dating or anything, plus you could have been the one to give me these if you came over last night" Ryder siad rudely. "Oh". "I gotta go, meet someone, I mean Cat, were getting manni peddies" Tori said. "Bye". She ran away.

Beck`s P.O.V

At Beck`s house

Tori and Beck were sitting on the couch watching television. "Leno is funny" Tori said. Beck laughed. Beck turned the television off. He grabbed Tori`s hand. "Tori , I really like you, weve known each other for a long time, and I want to be with you" Beck said. " I like you too" Tori siad. " I want you to be my girlfriend" Beck said. "Yes, I`ll be your girlfriend" Tori said. They hugged. "Wait what about Ryder" Tori said. "It can be a secret until Ryder gets over it" Beck said. "Ok". They madeout with each other. Beck and Tori were offically dating.

Tori`s P.O.V

Tori and Beck were in the janitor`s closet having a quickie. They loved each other and wanted to show their love. "Oh Beck" Tori screamed. After they finished they started making out. It was afterschool. Suddenly Jade heard movement and walked in. She couldnt believe her eyes. "T-ttt-tori and Ba-Ba- Beck" Jade said. She gasped. Beck zippe d up his pants. "Jade its not what it looks like" Tori said. "Tori your with my ex and your dating Ryder" Jade siad. "Please dont tell" Beck siad. Jade ran away. "What are we going to do now? Tori said.

OK GUYS THATS CHAPTER 4! WILL JADE TELL?


	5. Chapter 5

OK guys I have some good news and some bad news! Well as everyone knows my new story **"Sleeping with the One"** . Well its been canceled. But I am having a contest. I want one of my fans to finish writing the story for me. So here are the details.

Message me if you want to be apart of the contest.

In order to win you have to a story similar to mine. I repeat **similar**, not exactly.

If you win, I will message you or make a chapter showing who the winner is. If you dont get a message, then I am sorry. So make sure you check me out.

If you have questions message me. 

Good luck all!

_**PeacanaRose448**_


End file.
